


You and me (got a whole lot of history)

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>There's only one Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me (got a whole lot of history)

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday's game had me feeling all the feels and when Abby hugged Alex and gave her a pat on the head before the game I was a goddamn mess. What a legend.

“Has anyone seen Alex?”

Kelley snickered, bumping Tobin on the shoulder. “Lost your fiancé, Tobs?” she asked, adjusting her hat. 

Tobin ignored Kelley (per usual, because she loves the girl but if she had to respond to every snarky thing Kelley said then she would be exhausted) and her eyes swept across the lobby, looking for her fiancé (and she _still_ gets goose bumps, and her heart skips a beat, and a smile automatically stretches across her face when she remembers that Alex Morgan said yes—she is going to marry Alex Morgan, and she is the luckiest person in the world).

About half of the team was sprawled out along the furniture in the lobby, waiting for a few others to meet with them before heading out into the streets of New Orleans. Tobin was rooming with HAO this trip, and she was certain Alex had told her that they would meet in the lobby so they could go out to lunch together. Furrowing her eyebrows, Tobin searched her pockets, groaning when she remembered that she left her phone in her room. She turned to ask Kelley if she could borrow her friend’s phone when a tap on her shoulder interrupted her.

Tobin turned, finding Christen standing in front of her. “What’s up?” Tobin asked.

The forward gave Tobin a small smile, though she was biting her bottom lip like something was troubling her.

“Umm…Alex is in our room,” Christen began. She fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, before taking a step closer to Tobin and lowering her voice. “She’s kind of…crying?”

“What?” Tobin asked, alarmed. The question came out louder than she intended, and caught the attention of a few of their teammates. She pulled Christen further away from the group. “Sorry—what? Crying?”

Christen nodded her head, looking a bit uncertain. “I umm…she was looking at something on her phone and then she started crying? And I asked if she was ok, but she just waved me off and I tried to call you but you didn’t answer so I came down here and now—”

Tobin cut off the forward’s rambling, patting Christen’s arm. “Chris,” she said. “Thanks for telling me. Do you think I can borrow your key for a bit?”

Christen nodded, handing over the key card. Tobin nodded her thanks before heading towards the elevator. As the doors were closing, she heard Kelley asking where she was going, but she would have to explain later.

All that echoed in her mind was that Alex needed her.

She leaned against the elevator wall, racking her brain for things that could potentially make Alex cry. Tobin was worried because Alex may be a lot of things—but a crier, she was not. Even when injured, Alex Morgan didn’t cry. 

The forward only let tears fall during moments of immense heartbreak (Tobin still remembers the tears from the 2011 World Cup final, and how she held Alex in her arms throughout the night, murmuring reassurances as they lay together in their devastation of making it to the end and falling short of their goal), or unbridled happiness (Tobin teases Alex from time to time about crying while Tobin was proposing, but really she just liked that Alex would touch the engagement ring that rested on her left hand, and would lean over and give Tobin a kiss before reminding her that Tobin cried while giving “the cheesiest speech ever”, and so who was really the bigger sap, to which Tobin just responded by grinning and kissing Alex back).

The elevator dinged, signaling that Tobin had reached the floor the team was staying on, and she moved quickly down the hallway, finding Alex’s room. Sliding the key card through the slot, she opened the door and entered the room quietly. She looked up to find Alex sitting up against the headboard, head in her hands—the telltale signs of sniffling let Tobin know that Alex _was_ crying.

“Lex?” she asked, approaching the bed. 

Alex looked up at the sound of her fiancé’s voice, wiping her tear-streaked face with her sleeves. Tobin’s chest tightened uncomfortably as she took in her favorite pair of blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Tobs,” Alex said, her voice a little more raspy than usual due to the tears she had been crying. 

Tobin quickly sat on the bed next to Alex, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and pulling her in until Alex was draped across Tobin’s lap, her head resting against Tobin’s chest. She rubbed small circles on the forward’s back, placing a gentle kiss on Alex’s forehead.

Tobin felt Alex relax in her arms, and she hummed slightly into Alex’s hair. “What’s wrong, Alex?” she asked, continuing her ministrations on her fiancé’s back. 

Alex mumbled something against Tobin’s chest (and the midfielder had to smile because even though Alex had tear-stained cheeks and her hands were clammy as they gripped Tobin’s shirt, her fiancé was still the cutest being on the face of the planet). 

“What was that?” Tobin asked, nudging her forehead against Alex’s lightly, prompting the forward to lean her head back so their eyes made contact.

“I said it’s stupid,” Alex repeated a little clearer. 

“If it made you cry, it’s not stupid,” Tobin replied, raising an eyebrow. “C’mon Lex, you can tell me anything.”

Alex sighed, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Tobin’s. 

Tobin closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Alex so close to her. Having Alex near her never failed to anchor Tobin—she felt surrounded by a sense of calm and serenity, filled to the brim with love made all the more powerful knowing that Alex felt the same way as Tobin (which was unconditionally in love—they loved each other and they liked each other, and that was all anybody could really ask for when talking about the love of their life, and Tobin never needed to remind herself that she was so unbelievably lucky to have met Alex because she felt thankful everyday that this wonderful, amazing woman sitting in her lap chose Tobin to love, and to let Tobin love her in return). She felt Alex place a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, and Tobin turned her head slightly to capture Alex’s lips with her own. The kiss felt like safety, like comfort—like Alex was letting Tobin know that she wanted to spend every day for the rest of their lives together.

She felt Alex pull back slowly, and she opened her eyes to meet the deep blue of her fiancé’s.

“I was checking twitter,” Alex said.

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh…kay?”

“I was checking twitter,” Alex repeated. “And somebody had tweeted me a tribute video they made for Abby.”

Tobin nodded her head, understanding why Alex had been so upset.

“I watched it,” Alex added, unnecessarily. “It just…it was just a lot of emotions sort of hitting me at once, and her final game is happening tomorrow and I’m just—I know, I know she told me it’s her time, and she wants to go on her own terms but…”

“You’re going to miss her,” Tobin finished. 

Alex nodded her head, biting her bottom lip slightly. “She’s my sister,” Alex murmured quietly. “She’s my mentor, and she helped me become the kind of player I wanted to be and I just…she’s my sister.”

Tobin could feel Alex’s tears on her shirt as she tucked her face against Tobin’s chest, and she wrapped her arms a bit tighter around her fiancé.

“It’s an end of an era,” Alex murmured.

“It’s an end of an era,” Tobin agreed, pressing another lingering kiss on the top of Alex’s head. She cradled Alex’s body with one arm while reaching out for the forward’s phone sitting on the table besides the bed. She unlocked it and sent a quick text before wrapping both arms around Alex, the two of them content with sitting in silence together.

“Thanks for being here, Tobs,” Alex said quietly, and Tobin smiled as she felt a soft kiss against her neck.

She brought her hand up to Alex’s face, cupping her cheek and using her thumb to wipe away a few excess tears. “I’ll always be here, Lex,” Tobin said, giving Alex a small smile. 

Alex smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against Tobin and letting the presence of her fiancé relax her. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

Tobin tapped Alex on the leg and gave her a quick kiss, before removing Alex from her lap and standing up. She walked to the door and swung it open, greeting the person on the other side with a hug. 

“Thanks for coming so quickly,” she said.

Abby shrugged, running a hand through her hair. “No problem. I was just reading in my room before I joined the others for lunch later.”

She pulled Abby into the room, following the older player. Tobin saw Alex’s eyes brighten at the sight of Abby, and she smiled at the effect, thankful for Abby—their captain, their leader, the heart of the team—who loved and cared for Alex just as much as Tobin, but in a different way.

“What’s up Abby?” Alex asked.

“Tobin texted me and said you wanted to talk,” Abby said, taking in the tear stains on Alex’s shirt sleeves. 

“I’m just gonna wait down in the lobby,” Tobin said, walking back towards Alex and giving her another kiss. She smiled, cupping Alex’s cheek and placing a lingering kiss on her fiancé’s forehead. “You two can meet me down there so we can go get some lunch.”

With a smile towards Alex and a quick hug for Abby, Tobin opened the door and left the room, heading to the lobby.

* *

“What’s up, Al?”

Alex sighed, sitting up against the headboard. Abby sat down next to Alex, leaning back as well. 

“You’re retiring,” Alex said, resting her head against Abby’s shoulder.

She felt Abby nod her head. “Yeah,” the older woman said, giving Alex a pat on her leg. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m gonna miss you, Abs,” Alex sighed out, closing her eyes.

And those words seemed insignificant compared to the role Abby had in Alex’s life. From her first call up to the senior national team to the present day, Abby had always been a constant for Alex. She was Alex’s source of courage, of strength—Abby made Alex brave. Because yes, Alex certainly had enough bravery on her own, but something about Abby’s presence, her passion, and genuine belief in Alex had always helped propel Alex to be better.

Even before their first game together, when they had discovered the instant connection between the two of them, Alex had wanted to be the type of player that Abby believed Alex was capable of being.

Abby had always told her that she hoped Alex would go on to be better than Abby, to continue to break records, and challenge the norm, and stand up for what she believed in.

And Abby believed in her, and told her it would be. 

And so it was—or at least, Alex was certainly going to try to be. Abby was so certain in her belief in Alex, and so Alex worked hard, not just for herself, or her family, or her teammates, but for Abby too. 

The woman who believed that a 22-year-old with a few caps to her name had the talent—the drive, the dedication, the will—to become one of the best soccer players in the world.

Alex worked hard to prove that Abby’s faith in Alex was not misplaced. 

Alex wanted so bad for Abby to stay, but she knew that it was time for her mentor to step away from the game—to step away on her own terms.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Al,” Abby said, breaking the silence. “But you’re gonna be alright.”

“I know,” Alex responded quietly. “It’s just hard for me to see that right now.”

Alex looped her arm around Abby’s, relishing the time she had left with one of the most important people in her life.

“What am I gonna do without you, Abs?”

Abby wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders, her hand coming up to rest on top of Alex’s head.

“I guess you’re about to find out, huh?” she asked, smiling at the younger player.

* *

Tobin could see the disappointment in Alex’s eyes from across the pitch. She had stopped running when she saw Alex sitting on the ground. But Alex didn’t look to be in pain, and Abby and Carli were already standing around her fiancé, the trainers taking a look at Alex.

She watched as Alex stood up, and Tobin could see how much Alex wanted to stay on the pitch for Abby. She saw Abby wrap an arm around Alex, escorting her off the field. Tobin wanted to go over and provide some sort of comfort from her fiancé, but knew that in this moment Abby was the one person that could provide Alex any kind of solace.

She knew how much Alex wanted to play this game for Abby—how much she wanted to show the older player just how much she meant to Alex. 

Tobin caught Alex’s eye as her fiancé was sitting on the bench, putting a penny on. Alex gave a slight smile before throwing Tobin a kiss by kissing her palm and throwing her arm out. Knowing Alex was going to be ok, Tobin patted the spot over her heart with her hand twice before turning back to where the game was starting up again. 

If Alex couldn’t play for Abby, then Tobin was just going to have to play twice as hard. She wouldn’t let Abby down, and she definitely wouldn’t let Alex down. 

Tobin threw herself into the game, a sense of urgency filling her as the clock ticked away.

But then the game was over.

And they had lost. 

They lost Abby’s final soccer match, and the streak was over.

But before she could hang her head, Abby’s arms were around her, and when she looked up at the other woman, she found a smile on Abby’s face.

“It’s alright, Tobin,” Abby said. There was something in Abby’s eyes—a knowing glint, combined with the genuine smile on Abby’s face—that had Tobin nodding her head in agreement, content with giving Abby a hug back.

“You take care of her, ok Tobin?” she heard Abby say, and Tobin could only nod her head yes, a surge of gratitude and emotions welling up inside of her for her teammate, her captain—her friend.

“Abs,” they heard, and both turned to see Alex approaching them. Abby immediately opened her arms and Alex sunk into her embrace.

“This is how it was supposed to end, Al,” the older forward said. 

Alex clung to Abby, burying her face into the other forward’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok Al,” Abby said. “This is not the end for you and me.” 

She leaned back, placing her hand on Alex’s head. Alex closed her eyes, feeling the immensity of the moment—this was it, the final time Abby and Alex would ever be on a soccer pitch together, on the same team. Alex felt her eyes fill with tears, her sight becoming blurry as she thought about her friend, her mentor—her sister—leaving the game behind.

“I’m not disappointed Al, and you shouldn’t be either,” Abby continued, ruffling Alex’s hair a bit. “Now how about we watch this video tribute about me so that I can give my speech and finally drop that mic, huh?”

Alex laughed, releasing Abby from her grip and smiled as she felt Tobin’s hand slip into her own. She wrapped her other arm around Abby’s waist, and the three of them walked to join the rest of the team to watch the video.

* *

“She is the greatest of all time—the most inspirational person I’ve ever had the pleasure to call my friend. We’ve been through a lot, and we’ve come out the other side even stronger. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I can’t wait to see what she does next. So let’s raise our glasses to the legend, and get one more applause for the GOAT—Abby Wambach!”

Alex cheered as Hope finished her speech, raising her drink in the air with the rest of her teammates. She grinned as she watched Hope and Abby embrace, heart filled with love and joy at all of her teammates together in one place. 

Alex looked around, and spotted Tobin talking to Lauren and Amy, the three of them cracking up at what was undoubtedly another inside joke between the New Kids. She saw Syd and HAO dancing across from Kling, Moe and Ali, who were joining in. Whit and Ash were laughing about something at the bar, and Christen, Julie and Alyssa were smiling and chuckling at a story Becky was telling. Christie and Shannon were hanging out with their old teammates at a table, swapping pictures of their kids. Carli and Lori had joined Hope and Abby near the front of the room. 

Alex startled slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and turned to meet Kelley’s beaming face.

“We’ve got a whole lot of history in this room, huh?” her best friend asked, leaning her head against Alex’s.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kelley’s waist in response, pulling her friend closer. “Yeah, yeah we do,” she said, nodding her head.

“We’re gonna be alright, Al,” Kelley said, grinning. She couldn’t help but grin back—tonight was about celebrating a new chapter in Abby’s life, and Alex was so thankful that she got to be a part of the one that had just come to an end.

Alex locked eyes with Tobin from across the room, sending her fiancé a wink and laughing when she saw the tip of Tobin’s ears turn a slight shade of pink. “Yeah, we’re gonna be alright,” she agreed. Alex watched as Tobin excused herself from their teammates and made her way over to where Alex was standing, doing a ridiculous shuffle dance on the way that made Alex shake her head, grinning. 

Tobin was such a dork. 

She sighed happily. “We’re gonna be alright,” she said again, before moving to meet her fiancé halfway.

And when her lips met Tobin’s and their teammates (who _never_ failed to whistle and holler whenever the two of them kissed, and who broke out into horribly pitched song and were just general children about public displays of affection) let out a cheer, Alex knew that it was true—everything would be different, but they were going to be alright.


End file.
